Corvette-class
}} The MCRN Corvette-class is a fast-attack frigate operated by the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. This class has multiple roles, including missile platform, boarding party insertion, missile defense, customs enforcement, law enforcement, reconnaissance, and surveillance. This ship-class is amongst the smallest naval ships of the MCRN, second to the ''Morrigan''-class patrol destroyer. The most widely known ship of this class was originally called the Tachi, and was being carried in the main hangar bay of the Donnager. Later, this same ship was renamed Rocinante after surviving the attack on the Donnager by her new captain, James Holden. Crew * As shown, this ship has flight seats for 2 people on the topmost flight deck ("control" deck).a consistent standard name for the flight/control deck or bridge has not been established. a consistent standard name for the command/ops deck has not been established. a convention is needed based on source material, books and show. *In addition, there are 4 flight seats on the main operations deck ("command" or "deck 2") *The below layout shows berths for 12. In addition, each berth doubles as a flight seat. *This suggests a maximum occupancy of 18 at any time. Compartments Listed here top-to-bottom, each compartment can be separately pressurized or depressurized (in combat). Each compartment is designed to be an emergency shelter. Flight Deck * With seating for 2. This is where the pilot sits. '' working on the command deck]] Ops Deck * Has seating for 4, with the pilot above in the 'nest'. Note this is shown with 2 ways down. One of the stairs down goes into the Main Airlock. There is a freestanding table type display mounted to the floor. * The seats are also a crash couch, providing a chemical cocktail during high-[[Earth standard gravity|'g']] burns. Main Airlock Deck * The airlock includes extra space suits and hand weapon armory. Note the access panel opposite the airlock. Medical Bay * It has a computerized expert medical system dubbed the 'Autodoc', capable of treating wounded marines. It is one deck below ops. Contains all manner of top-of-the-line medical equipment and drugs. * The extent of this system's ability is unknown; however, it was capable of treating the extreme radiation poisoning that Holden and Miller received on Eros station. Galley * It has a full kitchen and two tables with room for six at each. It also has its own herb garden for fresh herbs and vegetables. * In addition MCRN personnel, like those throughout time, need their coffee and the galley comes equipped with a coffee machine to supply the drink. Coffee machine malfunctions are often the cause of ships being classified as "unready for duty".This may have been originally written for comic effect. Please cite a qualified/authoritative source reference. Otherwise, do not consider this canon. Crew Quarters Deck * Has 6 smallish staterooms each with a bunk bed. Each bed can be used as a one person acceleration couch which provides the chemical cocktail used to keep people conscious and functional during high-[[Earth standard gravity|'g']] acceleration. The bunk bed can be raised into the ceiling for use as a single. Workshop & Airlock Cargo Hold Deck * A workshop and cargo bay. Engineering * It houses the top of the fusion reactor. The cargo bay was cramped, tall and narrow. On the port side, the same space was filled with the ship's water tank. Weapons Missile launchers, the ship's main weapons: * Two missile launchers for the twenty long-range missiles carried. * Warheads are low yield nuclear warheads carried onboard. Can be set for less explosive yield. * Located in separate dorsal and ventral bulges outside the primary hull. * Missile bulges are thus outside decks 4 (Medical Bay), 5 (Mess Hall), 6 (Living Quarters) on the front and back sides of the floor plans as pictured. * Launches through a front plate. Point Defense Cannons (PDC). * In Caliban's War, ''Rocinante expends half of her PDC rounds later replaced with three crates of 20,000 rounds each. * PDCs are capable of penetrating most ships' hulls, the only possible safe space being in the Combat Information Center (CIC) of a battleship. * The television version is shown with six PDCs which appear similar to large-caliber gatling guns, these are capable of fitting into the ship's hull. * Two are on the upper hull cheeks, external to deck 1 flight deck. * One is located on both the port and starboard side of the mess deck. * Two are on the upper, lower hull and fold into the area next to the reactor core. * In the television version, the Rocinante is noted as having 10,000 rounds and having used up nearly a quarter of her ammo after the Thoth spin station assault. * In the television version, the Rocinante takes out a stealth ship by raking it with PDC fire at close range. This depressurizes the ship, kills the crew directly, and damages or destroys critical systems. Small arms - the ship has a small armory onboard * At least four suits of Martian power armor, with presumably two more suits, so that all marines could be armored at one time. * This armory also contained several assault rifles and pistol weapons. Airlocks The entry points were the crew airlock just aft of the ops deck, the aft cargo bay doors, and a maintenance port that ran along beneath the reactor. Construction Notes As noted, this was a commissioned warship and, as such, built to the highest standard with a maximum amount of compartmentalization. Each room can be sealed, and each floor has its own atmospheric processing. Each stairway access point can be presumed to have an operable air-tight hatch. Top of the line avionics, a high power high-resolution FLIR, multiple radio antenna, AI backups for critical systems. The Roci had a through penetration by the rail gun of one of the stealth class ships, as well as numerous through penetrations by Close Quarters Battle (CQB) and remained functional. Equipment Notes The Tachi was clearly in a fully equipped ready to fly configuration. All supplies on board, all medical supplies current and up to date. All food supplies up to date. All on board tool kits, space suits, all armories are fully stocked. Known Ships Media |-| Images= Mcrnkarakum.png|''Karakum'' Tachitoroci.png|''Tachi'' renamed Rocinante getting modified File:S03E02roci1-32m38s.jpg|PDCs deployed BfPGJIY.jpg|Concept Art File:WD0IrGp.jpg|Concept Art |-| Videos= File:The Expanse MCRN Corvette (Tachi Rocinante) - Spacedock| Category:Military Category:MCR Navy Category:Spaceships